Pet
by Skovko
Summary: At a club where people usually only go to pick up sex partners, Mary has her eyes out for both Konnor and Viktor. Her friend Elle helps her to play them both but things don't always go according to plan.
1. Kitten

"What now?" Sasha asked as they both looked towards the two men in the bar.  
"Now we wait," Mary answered.  
"You sure you wanna do this?" Sasha asked.  
"Of course. I can't resist a game like this. You know that," Mary answered and bit her lip. "Besides, they're here to play too. Why else would they be in a club like this?"

They kept their eyes on the men in the bar, just waiting for one of them to walk away. A while later the long haired man took off towards the toilet.

"Now," Mary said and handed the leash to Sasha.

Sasha grabbed it and dragged Mary towards the bar as her pet. They stopped as they reached the man. He turned and looked at them. Mary gave him a look back and let out a purring sound. He eyed her up and down.

"Nice," he said.  
"You wanna play with my kitten?" Sasha asked.  
"Very much," he answered.  
"What's your name?" Sasha asked.  
"Konnor," he answered.

She handed the leash towards him.

"You can play with her for tonight but I expect her back in my hands tomorrow," Sasha said.

He grabbed the leash and smirked.

"Alright. Let's go, kitten," he said and started to drag her out of the club.

She followed willingly.

"Down," he ordered as soon as they had entered his bedroom.

She went down on her knees. He was still holding on to the leash.

"Open my pants," he ordered.

She reached up and unbuttoned them. She pulled them down and revealed his hard dick. He pulled on the leash, dragging her head closer.

"Suck it," he ordered.

She took him in her mouth while looking up at him. She let her tongue run over it playfully as she sucked him up and down.

"What a good little kitten," he said as he looked down at her.

He pulled her back up by the leash.

"Undress," he ordered.

She unzipped her leather dress and let it drop to the floor, revealing to him that she was naked underneath.

"Kitten all ready to play," he said and licked his lips.

She let out a purring sound.

"On the bed on your knees," he ordered as he dragged her by the leash towards the bed.

She did as she was told. For a few seconds he wasn't there and then he was suddenly behind her. He grabbed her wrists and handcuffed them behind her back.

"Now kitten, I've heard you purr. Are you ready to hiss as well?" He asked.  
"Yes," she whispered and pushed her ass backwards, grinding it against his crotch.

He pushed her head down on the bed and in no time his dick went inside her, making her let out a loud moan.

"That's right, kitten, make some noise for your new owner," he growled as he grabbed her hips and started thrusting into her.

He pushed in hard and deep, making her scream with each thrust. She pulled at the handcuffs, not able to get free, and it only made him push in even harder. He grabbed the leash with one hand and pulled her back up while his other hand went in front of her to play with her clit while he still pushed in as hard as he could.

"Purr for me, kitten," he growled in her ear.

She screamed out loud as he made her cum.

"Such a good kitten. You deserve a treat," he said and pushed her head back down on the bed.

He grabbed her hips again and started thrusting in as fast as he could, dragging her body towards him again and again, making her cum a second time. He pushed in one last time and came himself.

He pulled out of her and looked at her.

"What a good little kitten you are," he said as he let his nails run over her ass, sending shivers down her spine.

He found the key and unlocked the handcuffs. She got to her feet and smiled at him before getting her dress from the floor and putting it on again.

"Better get back to my real owner," she said and smiled.  
"I wouldn't mind hearing you purr again sometime," he said.  
"You know where to find me," she said as she walked out of the room.

She was in a hurry to get away before his friend would return to their house. She wasn't done playing yet and it would ruin the fun if the other one saw her before it was his time.


	2. Panda

"They're here," Mary said.

Sasha looked towards the bar to see the two men standing there.

"Aw, how cute. He's looking for you," Sasha said as she saw Konnor's eyes scanning the room, clearly in search for something.  
"He won't find me behind this mask as long as I keep my distance and roam in the dark corners," Mary said.

They sat and waited until the long haired man finally moved from the bar and towards the toilets.

"Keep his back on me at all times," Mary said.  
"I got this," Sasha said.

Sasha walked up to Konnor as Mary made her way to the hallway leading to the toilets. She leaned up against the wall and waited.

"Hey. Konnor, right?" Sasha asked as she walked up to him.  
"Yeah. Where's kitten tonight?" He asked.  
"Uh, was she that good that you're already becking for more?" She asked.

He smirked.

"Don't worry. She'll be here later. You know how cats are. They need their freedom but eventually they come back around. They're not like dogs that stay loyal all the time," she said.  
"Never been a fan of dogs. I prefer to hear purring instead of barking," he said.

She laughed.

"Let me buy you a drink while we wait," she said.

As the long haired man came back out in the hallway, he noticed her standing there right away. That black and white lace dress, knee long with long sleeves, and that black and white lace mask that covered her eyes and went up into small round ears. She was kind of cute. She eyed him, clearly inviting him over. He took the unspoken invitation and walked over to her.

"Let me guess. Panda?" He asked as he placed his palms on the wall on each sides of her head.  
"That's me. And who may you be?" She asked.  
"I'm Viktor," he answered.  
"Such a strong name. I believe it's a Roman name meaning conqueror. Are you a conqueror, Viktor?" She asked as she put her hand on his thigh and started to slide it upwards.  
"Why don't you come with me and find out?" He asked.

She stopped moving her hand just before reaching his crotch.

"I'd like to," she said.

Once inside his bedroom, he grabbed her and pulled her in, holding her tight as he kissed her. His hand went for the zipper on her back, pulling it down. He pulled down the dress and took a step backwards to enjoy the sight of the naked body underneath.

"No underwear? I like that, panda," he said.

He reached up to take her mask off.

"Such a pretty face. Almost a shame that it's gonna be covered in tears soon from what I'm about to do to you," he said.

He grabbed her hair and pulled her towards a table. He bent her over it.

"Don't you dare move," he growled.

She let out a scream as his hand hit her ass.

"That's right. Keep making those sounds," he said and hit her again.

He kept hitting, each hit with more force than the previous, each hit making her scream and whimper in pain and pleasure. He grabbed her hair and pulled her head back to look at her face.

"I take that back. It's not a shame to see that face covered in tears. You're damn beautiful with tears streaming down your cheeks," he said.

He let go off her hair and moved his hand down and pushed two fingers inside her.

"So damn wet. You like being spanked, panda?" He teased.  
"Yes," she whimpered as he started moving his fingers in and out of her.  
"Now come on, you filthy animal, and cum on my fingers," he said as he added a third finger inside her.

She gasped and pushed back, eager to feel him violate her even more.

"You like it rough?" He asked.  
"Yes," she whimpered.

He added a fourth finger just to feel her almost explode. She screamed out loud as she came, squeezing his fingers to a point where it hurt him.

He pulled his fingers out of her. He grabbed her hair with the other hand and dragged her back up from the table. He put his four fingers to her lips.

"Be a good girl and lick them clean," he said.

She licked them one by one, hearing as he was slightly moaning behind her as he pushed his crotch towards her ass. She could feel his erection and she reached behind her to grab it through his pants. She gave it a little squeeze and he moaned a bit louder.

"Now panda, I want you on the bed on your back," he said.

She walked over and laid down.

"Hands above your head," he said.

She put her hands up where he wanted them. He opened a drawer and pulled out two sets of handcuffs. He walked over to her and straddled her. He pulled her arms apart to the sides and cuffed both her wrists to the headboard. She tugged on them to show him she couldn't escape. He gave her a twisted smile and removed himself from her again.

She watched from the bed as he undressed. His dick wasn't as thick as his friend Konnor's but it was longer.

"You like what you see, panda?" He asked.  
"Very much," she answered and bit her lip.

He reached into the drawer again and pulled out a thin buttplug and a bottle of lube. He walked towards her with a smile on his face. He grabbed her hips and rolled her lower body around on her side. He pushed her leg upwards so he had better room to work with. He lubed the buttplug and pushed it inside her slowly. She moaned a little. When it was all the way inside, he rolled her back on her back. He lifted up both her legs on his shoulders and pushed his dick inside her.

She screamed in pleasure and tugged on the handcuffs as he thrusted into her fast as a wild animal. It felt so damn good. His eyes were piercing into her and that hard look only turned her on even more. She arched her back as she came again. Shortly after he followed too.

He put her legs down and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"I'm not gonna fuck your ass tonight but I will one day," he whispered.  
"If you can find me again," she teased.  
"Oh, I can," he said as he pulled out of her.

He gently removed the buttplug and found the key for the handcuffs in the drawer. He unlocked one of them.

"Besides, you're not going anywhere tonight," he said and left her other wrist chained.

He laid down next to her and looked at her. Her mind was racing and he chuckled by the look on her face.

"This is my game and you get to go when I say so. Now, sleep panda," he said.

He rolled her around on her side so her back was against him. He crawled close to her and put his arm around her waist.

 _"God damn it,"_ she thought. _"This is not how it's supposed to go down."_

She woke up the next morning by the feeling of her wrist being uncuffed. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"You're free to go, panda," he said.  
"Just like that? I thought you kept me over night to play some more," she said.  
"Like I said, this is my game," he said and smirked.

She got out of bed and put her dress on.

"Mind giving me a hand?" She asked and turned her back to him.

He zipped the dress. She grabbed her mask and walked towards the bedroom door. She took a deep breath before opening it, just hoping Konnor wouldn't be there.

She hurried through the house towards the front door. Just as she put her hand on the handle, she heard a voice behind her.

"Kitten?" Konnor asked.

She turned around and smiled.

"What are you doing here, kitten?" He asked.  
"Kitten? That's panda," Viktor said as he came walking towards them.  
"Panda?" Konnor asked.

She looked at both men. She couldn't find anything to say so she just smiled.

"Wait a minute. This is kitten you played with two nights ago?" Viktor asked.  
"Yes," Konnor answered.

She tried opening the door as quietly as possible but they both turned to look at her as she got it open.

"You played us? You played us both?" Konnor asked.  
"Well... yes," she answered and smirked.  
"Why?" Viktor asked.  
"Because it was fun. Didn't you both have fun with me?" She asked.

By the looks on their faces, the answer was clearly yes.

"Guess playtime is over. Such a shame because you sure were fun to play with," she said.  
"Wait!" Viktor called but she was fast out of the door.

"Are we gonna let her get away with it?" Viktor asked.  
"Not a chance," Konnor answered.


	3. Pet

"There she is," Konnor said and pointed out Sasha to Viktor.

He looked at the woman wearing that tight leather dress with long leather boots holding a leash in her hand that went to the collar around another woman's neck.

"Nice. Not my type but nice. Let's go meet the little lady," Viktor said.

"Sasha," Konnor said as they approached her.  
"Ah ah ah. Right now I'm Mistress Pain," she said.

The woman at the end of the leash growled and showed her teeth.

"Down girl," Sasha said.

The woman backed down and sat still next to Sasha.

"This is my puppy. Unlike you, I like barking," Sasha said and smirked at Konnor. "So boys, what brings you here?"  
"We need your help," Viktor said.  
"Viktor, right?" She asked.

He nodded.

"Viktor, the conqueror. From what I understand you conquered a whole great deal last night," she said.  
"She told you?" He asked.  
"Of course. She tells me everything," she answered. "You two are something else. Both of you. She's been singing all morning like a nightingale."  
"She's just an entire freaking animal zoo, isn't she?" Konnor chuckled.  
"That she is," she said.  
"What is her real name?" Viktor asked.  
"Mary," she answered.  
"Mary? For someone that kinky in the sex department, it's funny that she has such a biblical name," Viktor chuckled.  
"Believe me, the irony is not lost on me," she said. "Anyway, why do you need my help?"  
"We want revenge," Viktor said and smirked.  
"Revenge? What kind of revenge? Good or bad?" She asked.  
"Good," Viktor answered.

She looked at them both for a few seconds, thinking it through in her head.

"Alright, I tell you what. You bring my puppy a bone and I'll bring her to you," she said.  
"A bone?" Konnor asked.  
"Unlike me, puppy actually likes to chew on a bone too. What kind of a owner would I be if I didn't tend to my puppy the way she needs? Bring her a bone, one that I can control too, and I'll bring you your freaking animal zoo. You might wanna work on a better name for her, by the way," she said and smiled.  
"Alright," Viktor said.

Both men turned around and walked away. She watched them as they scanned the room, searching for someone.

"Good choice," she said as she saw them approach a man. "Isn't that a good choice, puppy? You like that bone?"

The woman at her side licked her hand.

They came back with the man.

"Got a bone for you," Viktor said.

Sasha looked at the man.

"Down," she said.

He went to his knees.

"Do you know what you're getting yourself into?" She asked.  
"Yes ma'am," he answered.

She slapped his cheek.

"It's mistress," she said.  
"Yes mistress," he said.

She grabbed his chin and turned his head to look at the woman beside her.

"You like my puppy? You wanna play with her?" She asked.  
"Yes mistress," he said.  
"Good. Get next to her," she said.

He crawled over to sit next to the woman. Sasha handed him the leash.

"You take good care of my puppy while I'm gone. Scratch her belly and behind her ears, keep her happy or she'll bite. I'll be back in an hour and I expect to find you both still here," she said.  
"Yes mistress," he said as he took the leash.

"As for you two," she said as she stood up and looked at Konnor and Viktor. "You go home and get ready. I'll bring her to you shortly."  
"You know where she is?" Konnor asked.  
"Of course. I always know where she is." She answered.  
"Of course. Keeping track of your animals," Konnor said.  
"She's not mine. She doesn't belong to anyone. I told you she likes to roam but she always comes back around. She can't be tamed and controlled," she said.

Konnor nodded.

"Let me give you our address," Viktor said.  
"I already got it. As I said, she tells me everything," she said and smiled. "Now, do you want her on or off the leash?"  
"On," Konnor said and smirked.

She nodded and walked out of the club without another word. Konnor and Viktor followed.

Konnor and Viktor were standing in the livingroom as Sasha and Mary entered. Mary was blindfolded and on a leash. Sasha held the leash in one hand and had her other hand on Mary's arm, guiding her inside the livingroom.

"Do you trust me?" Sasha asked.  
"100%," Mary answered.

Sasha put her hands on Mary's cheeks.

"I'm doing this because I love you and because I know it's what you want," Sasha said.

She placed a soft kiss on Mary's lips, then handed the leash to Konnor.

"She's all yours, boys," she said and walked away.  
"Wait, what?" Mary said but was met with nothing but silence.

A hard yank on the leash and she felt warm breath on her face and a hand grabbing her chin.

"You've been a bad little pet," Konnor said.

She felt hands on her waist from someone behind her.

"You're at our mercy now, pet," Viktor said.

He reached up and removed the blindfold. She stared directly into Konnor's face. His eyes were dark and mean and she couldn't help but crack a little smile.

"What are you smiling at, pet?" Konnor asked.  
"The new nickname for once. I like it," she said in a sassy tone.

Viktor grabbed her hair and pulled her head backwards.

"You reserve that name for us and us alone. You got that, pet?" He growled in her ear.  
"Yes," she whispered.

Konnor dragged her by the leash into the nearest bedroom which happened to be Viktor's. He held the leash tight as Viktor undressed her.

"Still no underwear. You're such a great pet," Viktor said and slapped her ass hard.

She yelped and pushed her body forward into Konnor. He smirked at her and dragged her to the table, forcing her upper body down on it. He placed a hand on her back and held her steady while Viktor attacked her ass again. He was hitting harder than the night before, making her cry out in pain. Konnor bent down and had his face close to hers.

"You like that, pet?" He growled lowly in her ear.  
"Yes," she whimpered.

He leaned in to bite her earlobe. At the same time another smack sounded as Viktor hit her again.

"Oh god," she whimpered as she felt herself getting close.  
"She's gonna cum," Konnor said.

A final smack to her ass and then three fingers went inside her. Viktor moved them in and out of her violently and she screamed out loud as she came.

"Such a good pet," he said as he pulled his fingers out again and put them to her lips.

She licked them clean.

Konnor yanked her back up by the leash, spun her around and pushed her ass up on the table. He was quick to get out of his pants. His nails went up her thighs as he spread her legs. He grabbed around her thighs and yanked her closer to him. She let out a loud moan as he pushed his dick inside her. She held on to his shoulders as he thrusted into her hard. Behind him she could see Viktor undress himself. She bit her lip and closed her eyes.

"Look at me, pet," Konnor growled.

She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"You keep your eyes on me at all times, pet, or I'll make Viktor do way worse to your ass than he just did," he growled.

She whimpered by his words. He let out an evil laugh and thrust into her even harder, making her press her nails into his shoulders as she let out a little scream.

He lifted her up and walked towards the bed with his dick still inside her. She held on tight, afraid to lose the feeling of him. He laid down on his back with her on top of him. She started moving, rolling her hips, trying to give him something in return for what he had just given her.

He yanked her down by the leash so her face was right in front of his.

"Lie still, pet," he growled.

She lied still just to feel Viktor's hand on her back, pushing her a bit further down, so her lips came in contact with Konnor's. She felt a cold sensation by her ass and then a finger went inside her. She moaned and then another finger went inside her too, just to make her moan even louder. He moved them in and out, spreading the cold lube, getting her ready. He pulled his fingers out and moved up on the bed behind her.

"Oh shit," she whimpered as she felt his dick by the entrance.

Konnor placed his lips on her in a soft kiss, silencing her and making her feel safe. She relaxed by this sudden softness and felt how Viktor slowly pushed his dick inside her until he was all the way in. Konnor broke the kiss and looked at her.

"You alright there, pet?" He asked in a soft voice.  
"Yes," she whispered.  
"Good," he said, his tone growing dark again.

They started moving at the same time. First slow but quickly it grew into a faster pace. She couldn't control herself. She screamed out in pain and pleasure, never wanting them to stop. Her nails clawed at Konnor's chest as he held on tight to the leash while Viktor kept a tight grip on her hair. Her mind completely spaced out and everything went black for a short while after recieving three orgasms in a row like that.

She came back to her senses, finding herself with her head on Konnor's chest. None of them were inside her anymore. Viktor sat on the bed and patted his hand down her back.

"Are you okay, pet? We lost you for a few seconds there," Viktor said.  
"I'm great. Holy shit, that was intense," she answered.  
"You are a marvelous pet," Konnor chuckled.

She looked up and met his eyes. She sent him a smile before pushing herself off him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Viktor asked.  
"Home," she said as she put on her clothes.  
"We didn't give you permission to leave, pet," Konnor said.  
"I don't need your permission. I know Elle told you how I am. I'm gonna roam, whether you like it or not. The only thing you need to remember is that I always come back around," she said and smiled. "And let me tell you, boys, I'm sure coming back around here. As many times as you want."  
"Such a marvelous pet," Konnor said with a sigh as he closed his eyes.  
"Our marvelous pet," Viktor said.


End file.
